User blog:Browseitall/06/14/16 - KR Formation layout and Jewel Bingo
The original patch notes here. This patch brings: *Formation change *Updated Party manager *Better Ally lobby management (won't be translated) *Lobby UI can now be fully hidden, perfect for amazing screenshots *"Jewel Bingo" *New Events and Packets. Join the discord channel and ask there Formation :It may be necessary for you to read the Formations article. This new update brings the long awaited option to edit Formation layouts and swap position of party members as you wish. There will be two new buttons added for this matter. (Look picture to right). The green button enables you to position the selected ally to your desired position in the formation, by simply clicking the "assign" arrow which will pop up for positions that can be occupied by the selected ally. The top left button resets the formation to its original state. Note that any ally can take the position "normal" but all other positions obviously need to suit the ally's role. As a reminder, the role can be checked in the ally's info page. Compare the hangul written there with the following position labels. Party Manager The current Party manager will be improved with this patch. The currently used party formation will always be shown at the very top, separated from the other saved options The biggest improvement is most likely that the manager can now store party formations for all game modes specifically and that he is now accessible while you are in the various different game mode lobbies. This means that you are now able to store save several Hydra teams, Arena teams etc. within the respective game modes. This also means that World Boss saved party formations store 2 helpers, same goes for other game modes and their helpers. But, it doesn't seem to save Princess Rescue helpers. Another huge thing is that the party manager now automatically detects when you enter a game mode and will then automatically select the most desired formation that you saved for that game mode by itself. (Super cool!) This feature can be enabled and disabled through the setting menu of your account. (Look picture). UI Inn Lobby Pretty simple yet amazing feature. When there is no input, in other words if one stays afk in any of the Inn lobbies for several seconds, the UI will hide automatically and reveal the whole screen and Inn for a perfect screenshot. Jewel Bingo As one can see by the thumbnail, this ingame Bingo is a grit made out of 3x3 slots and can be found in the cash shop in the "summoning" section (Ally and Jewel summoning). This feature actually simply summons 9 jewels, just as the normal ruby jewel summoning would do, but which now costs 120 rubies for the whole draw, and the acquired jewels will fill the bingo grid which gives one the chance to acquire some boni. Only S~SSS jewels will be drawn. A "BINGO" is achieved by having 3 jewels of the same main attribute (DEX, STR etc) in a row, column or diagonal line. The grade of the jewel does not matter. With each "BINGO" a gauge at the side is filled. Upon reaching its maximum of 5, one will be rewarded with an SSS jewel ticket, send to the mailbox. (needs confirmation) Additional rewards upon drawing will be granted for those that can achieve multiple "BINGO"s in one draw. (Note, the system can potentially count 8 "BINGO"s) *4 "BINGO" 1x SSS Jewel ticket send to mailbox *5 "BINGO" 1x U Jewel ticket send to mailbox *6 "BINGO" 1x U Jewel ticket send to mailbox *All "BINGO" 2x U Jewel ticket send to mailbox Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content